Do I really need a reason?
by Aki-No-Good
Summary: A random collection of events between the wonderful cast of KH2. Light romance with a side of shonenai, with an emphasis on the light.


**Author's comments (hooray): Aki-No-Good here, writing a new fic after what's seemed like forever and half a fox's toenail. I've re-written this, because it was terribly lame. But yes. This chapter revolves around Roxas and Axel. For this fic, I have made Axel around the same age as Riku, so about 16 or 17. 17 sounds good, so we'll go with that. This chapter is short, but may get longer depending on if I still want to write. Which is doubtful. Romance here is light, as I tend to like to stay away from the kissing and stuff. Most likely you will see PG scenes here, but I've got it on T because...I dunno. It felt right.**

**Setting: The Destiny Islands**

**Warning: Yaoi. Meaning couples consisting of the homosexual male type.**

**Date Started: May 2nd, 2006**

**Date completed: May 3rd, 2006**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Or any of the series. Sora belongs to Tetsuya Nomura. But, boy, what I wouldn't do for the rights...Heh.**

----

"Ouch, Roxas! Get off my foot!"

"You're in the way! There's nowhere else to put it, Axel!"

"This place is packed enough, so _stop shoving me!"_

"Getchure hair outta my eyes!"

The two boys continued to bicker as they made their way down the ventilation shaft. They were on a mission. An important mission. Important enough to squeeze their two teenage bodies into the cramped, humid shaft.

For they had captured Captain General Sora's pirate flag, and now had to retreat across enemy territory back to their base, where they shall be claimed victorious.

The name of the game was Destiny Islands War, the pirates mostly added for show. The group split up in two and hid their respective flags, the winner being the team that safely secured the other's flag without being hit by coconut cannons. Coconuts were quite abundant, but hurt when hit in certain places. Once hit, the captives were taken to walk the plank, thus everyone would know who had been captured and who hadn't if said captives were to escape.

Axel, being the stubborn person he is, did not intend to be captured. Ever. So, once he and Roxas grabbed the flag, he'd had the brilliant idea to sneak back through the ventilating shaft of the house that had been the hiding place. There was only one problem.

"And just _where_ do you think you two are going with _our_ flag?" a very victorious looking Yuffie said, catching the two at the other end of the shaft.

Roxas sighed and handed over the flag. "I told you this was a bad idea".

"Shut up", Axel whispered, as Yuffie led the two back to her home base, flag in hand. "Just do emergency maneuver #3".

"Hey, you two! No conversing amongst the prisoners!" the ninja barked.

Roxas grinned, and remembering the plan Axel had told him earlier, took off to the right.

"HEY! Get back here!" cried Yuffie. While she was distracted, Axel slipped to the left, grabbed the flag, and made a run for it. But he didn't get too far, as a coconut came zipping by and knocked him in the side.

"Want another?" Riku laughed at the indignant looking redhead, tossing a spare coconut in his hand.

Roxas soon joined him, and the two were escorted to the supreme Captain General Sora, who made both of them walk the plank.

Axel was mad. He had been sitting in prison for a whole 5 minutes. Axel did not end up in prison. He just didn't. "Aw, stop scowling," Roxas attempted to cheer up his friend. "You tried your best, right?" Axel only scowled.

Just then, a coconut came whizzing by and knocked supreme Captain General Sora in the shoulder, causing a sharp yelp to emit from the boy.

"C'mon, guys!" an ecstatic and relatively dry Selphie called. Tidus accompanied her, as usual. While he stormed the base, Selphie freed the captives and ran off, Tidus following close behind, flag in hand.

A few minutes later, the victory call was heard across the island, and the losers groaned in defeat.

Axel pouted. He never lost…but he also never won because someone saved him.

"My pride is gone", he grumbled. Roxas laughed, and grinned at his sullen friend. _"So…why do I feel like a winner?"_ Axel pondered, soaking up the warm smile.

"Eh, who knows", he thought out loud.

"Who knows what?" Roxas inquired.

"You don't know anything, so don't worry about it".

"Mm. Okay".

And the two walked off, feeling rather satisfied with the day.

----

I'd like to know what you guys think. Really, I would. So be a good person and review. Please?


End file.
